


Whumptober 2020 7- carrying

by Kit_Kat_27



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_27/pseuds/Kit_Kat_27
Summary: Higgins isn't feeling too well.Will she ask for help?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Teuila "Kumu" Tuileta, Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Whumptober 2020 7- carrying

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like how this has turned out, feel like it should have more description but I was writing it to a word limit for school (see notes at the bottom)

“Why couldn't Jin have kept his hands to himself this time, this is the third time we are having to go round and drop off all the goods he has swiped.” 

Looking to his right, he was watching as Higgins got more flustered with every word. A rosy sheen had arisen on her cheeks, while her hands waving excessively in the air dangerously close to the laptop that she had precariously balanced on her lap. 

As they had set off for their round of apologizing and giving back goods, Higgins had kept to herself, engrossed on her work as she had typed away at her laptop. The computer also seemed to be quiet too, as it gave no sound as her fingers hit the keys. His usual utterances were not met with a sarcastic jab. A ‘hmm’ or a nod was the only responses he received. His gut wasn’t telling him that anything was wrong, but his heart was making him question what he had done to hurt her feelings this time.

Rolling into the estate, he was ready to go celebrate with a beer as the case they had just gotten was going to be easy to solve for a large payment. Switching the engine off he turned to Higgins, his heart broke at the sight of his friend.

The laptop had been half-closed, her head lulled to the side, blonde locks obscuring her face. He could count the number of times that Juliet Higgins had fallen asleep in front of him or during the day. For they had been best friends for nearly 3 yrs Juliet’s routes were still buried deep in her bones, she still hated being in a vulnerable position around her friends. 

“ Pshh Higgins. Higgy.”

Nothing. 

Praying that his hand wasn't going to be snapped in half he reached out and tentatively tapped her shoulder.

Movement. 

A slight flutter of her eyelashes but nothing else.

Placing a soft finger on her cheek hoping that he would gain a reaction. She finally came to, glaring at him with a confused look, which increased when she realised that they were in the garage where he had parked the Ferrari. 

Higgins was never a confused person, she either had the answer to every question or she knew how to find the answer to the question. His heart hurt, even more, when the confusion turned to sadness on her face. 

Crouching down, he rested his hand on top of hers “ Hey, it's ok. You just fell asleep in the Ferrari on the way home. We’re back at the estate now if you have any jobs to do this afternoon I’ll help, ok?” 

He noticed a thin sheen of sweat had developed on her forehead, while her eyebrows were scrunched up in pain as each breath she took was accompanied by a wheeze. 

She started to get up from the car, “I’ll be fine Magnum, I've just got a bit of a headache. I’ll just get a painkiller”. Taking a great effort she pulled herself to meet his eye level avoiding his gaze, clearly knowing that he knew otherwise. 

Knowing she would refuse help, he followed close to her side as she slowly stumbled into the house. Her breathing that was already laboured, seemed to get worse by the time she reached the front door. 

She needed help. But would she ask for help or want it? 

She was as stubborn as he was. Help was the last thing on her agenda.

He watched attentively as she took herself to the book laden study, her chest fighting for each breath. Turning around at the sound of Kumu entering the study, they both watched as Higgins turned whiter than paper before her body crumpled to the floor. 

Almost automatically he dived in, catching her head at the last moment inches away from hitting it off the floor. Brushing the curls from her face, placing her head onto the top of the cushion that had been thrust at him. 

The wheezing from her chest had frighteningly increased, her body fighting for air so much that her ribs were prominent with each breath. Too many breaths were being taken for each second that passed.

Shallow and rapid breathes wasn’t what her body needed. 

He was too shocked to move. 

One of the strongest people he knew, was lying helpless on the floor while her body fought to keep breathing. 

All other sounds seemed to disappear as his body turned into the wheeze, that was signalling that she was still fighting. 

Sounds of conversation started up in his ears, it was Kumu who was frantically talking to the emergency operator on the other side of the telephone line who had sent off for an ambulance to meet them at the Nest. She stood beside him as they watched as an unsettlingly blue tone started to creep on the end of her lips. 

It would add to the embarrassment that Juliet would feel if the paramedics had to come into the study and see her at her weakest moment. He knew how much she prized her dignity and strong persona, even at her weaker points. 

Sliding his hand under her head cradling it to his shoulder and the other arm under her knees, picking her up of the cold stone floor. She seemed to be weightless in his arms, her limp head, arms and legs resembling a ragdoll that was being carried to safety by her protector

Standing with ease, he turned towards the grass of the lawn, Kumu already ahead of him letting the paramedics know of the plan that she had assumed from his actions. For all, she seemed asleep in his arms, each breath was hitched, her lips turning a worrying shade of Navy. 

Tightening his grip on her, he headed for the waiting Ambulance that had sat on the drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this fic was written for my a-level English language creative writing piece!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this fic :)


End file.
